Iridia
|gender = Female |tv series = Inhumans *''Behold…The Inhumans!'' *''Those Who Would Destroy Us'' *''...And Finally: Black Bolt'' |actor = Andra Nechita |status = Alive}} Iridia is a lower-caste Inhuman of Attilan who underwent Terrigenesis and became a highly valued member of their society. Although her brother and father joined Maximus' rebellion against the Royal Family, Iridia remained loyal to Black Bolt. As the city of Attilan was to be destroyed following Maximus' downfall, Iridia joined the rest of the Inhumans and went to Earth one more time, preparing for a new life on the planet their ancestors had left. Biography Early Life With Attilan being too small and its resources too thin, the Inhuman society was organized into castes. Those with lesser abilities were sent to the mines while the others, the gifted, were granted a higher status. Being the children of Loyolis and Paripan, Iridia's and Bronaja's parents were lesser inhumans who hoped that Terrigenesis would grant their children with useful abilities and consequently a higher social status.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Terrigenesis ]] Iridia and Bronaja were eventually selected to undergo their own Terrigenesis, with a ceremony being held by Kitang under the watchful eyes of the Royal Family. Bronaja and his sister were told to enter the pods where they were covered in the Terrigen Mist. While Iridia got butterfly wings, gaining the ability to fly, to the marvel of the other Inhumans, and becoming a highly valued member of her society. Her brother, however, seemingly got nothing and was consequently send to the mines, to work alongside their father. Maximus' Rise to Power Following the exile of the Inhuman Royal Family, Iridia listened to a speech delivered by Maximus during which he declared himself as the new King of Attilan and claimed that he would lead them to Earth.Inhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destory Us Attilan's Demise When Attilan's protective dome had been compromised by Maximus, Eldrac helped the remaining Inhumans to escape to Earth, including Iridia and her family. New Life on Earth on Earth]] Iridia, along with Bronaja, Loyolis and Paripan was teleported to Earth with the rest of Attilan's population. After the arrival of the Royal Family, Black Bolt and Medusa made a speech to the Inhumans telling them that Earth was once again their home. The Inhumans would then go on to live in the settlement set up for them whichever would go unnoticed to the public world.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt Powers and Abilities Powers ]] Iridia is an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman powers. *'Flight': After her Teirrigenesis, Iridia manifested butterfly-like wings on her back, allowing her to fly. Relationships Family *Loyolis - Father *Paripan - Mother *Bronaja - Brother Allies *Inhuman Royal Family **Black Bolt - King **Medusa - Queen **Maximus **Crystal **Karnak **Gorgon Trivia *In the comics, Iridia was originally an ugly and wrinkled Inhuman lady who gained a youthful appearance and butterfly-like wings after Black Bolt granted her the permission to go through Terrigenesis. She and other Inhuman refugees gave the Inhuman Royal Family asylum in the Himalayas after the Coup in Attilan. References External Links * Category:Inhumans (TV series) Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes